


The Acrobat & The Blood Son

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily stories 🦇 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Big Brother Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Dancing, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Evil Slade Wilson, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fights, Friendship, Good Big Brother Jason Todd, Guilt, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nightmares, Protective Dick Grayson, Slow Dancing, Torture, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Damian refused to let himself fall in love with Barbara and Dick's daughter...One problem is that a heart wants what a heart wants





	1. Chapter 1

Daisy's P. O. V 

I sat down with my little brother John who's asleep on my legs. I need some air I carefully moved my brother. I went to the back-porch leaning on the railing taking deep breaths 

"I'm okay, I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok" I repeat saying 

I remember Slade torturing me I took deep breaths 4 years of torture. 4 years of my life torture from Slade I'm trying to stay strong for mom and dad 

"how's my beautiful niece!" 

I looked Tim I smiled he hugged me he kissed my head 

"you ok" 

"yeah I'm fine I'm perfect" 

I leaned on the railing looking at the ground 

"you know you look just like your dad when you are lying" 

I rolled my eye's 

"and your mom when you roll your eye's" 

I sighed Stephanie walked up 

"oh my sweet niece!" 

She hugged me tight 

"hey aunt Steph"

"oh I'm so glad you are home" 

We walked inside I saw a little girl with a white streak in her hair. Is that Cassandra and Jason's daughter? 

"Y/N!" 

She hugged me ok? 

"I missed you!" 

"Y/N it's me Jane" 

"oh yeah I know I was just messing with you" 

She hugged me again I can't remember her. I don't even remember John only he's my baby brother or at least that's I've been told. I don't even remember who I am. We went to my grandparents house the Manor I think. We walked to the door John and Jane Held my hands dad knocked I saw a old man Alfred? 

"lovely to see you all this evening master Bruce and miss Selina are inside" 

He let us in "miss Daisy lovely to see you again" 

"it's good to see you too" 

"oh where's my beautiful granddaughter" 

Mimi Selina? She hugged me I hugged her I saw my granddad Bruce? He gently smiled he doesn't usually smile right? He hugged me. I saw Jason and Cassandra he hugged me and kissed my head 

"don't ever scare me like that again girl" 

Cassandra hugged me we sat in the living room I heard the door open 

"step mother father I'm home!" 

Damian?! He walked in he was more muscular, taller, mature and hot. He looked at me and gently nodded 

"hey Dami" 

"Daisy I see you've returned safely" 

That night at home mom rolled in to check on me was she always in a wheelchair 

"you doing OK?" 

"yeah just tired is all" 

"you know me and your dad are here for you" 

"yeah I do I'm just a little off but I'll be fine" 

"I love you sweetheart" 

"I love you too mom" 

Late at, night mabye Damian is awake...   
No I won't bother him I think I usually made him mad. I woke up I heard a knock I opened dad

"hey dad something wrong?"

"no nothing is wrong I just wanted to make sure you were alright before I headed to work"

"yeah I'm fine"

He touched my cheeks worried

"dad I'm fine I promise"

He kissed my head and left I saw mom feeding John

"morning honey"

"morning mom"

I looked for something to eat 'get me a drink! Bitch' I shook my head trying to forget what Slade said to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate rain, I hate Slade, I need someone to talk to. Who I don't have to worry about being a burden to. There's absolutely no one mabye uncle Jason he might know how I feel but I don't him worrying about me. Uncle Tim's close to my dad and he really worries about me he'd just tell my parents, Damian maybe Damian. Hesitating I texted Damian

-hey Dami it's Y/N I don't really know why I'm texting you. I just kinda need somebody right now

He called me I answered

-"Daisy are you alright?! Who hurt you?! I'll kill them!"

"Damian relax I'm okay"

-"are you certain"

"yes Dami I am I promise I'm okay I just wanted someone to talk to"

He took a deep breath

-"I'm l-listening"

"do I seem different to you?"

-"no why did someone say something? I can" I cut him off 

"Dami nobody did anything to me only s-Slade look I didn't call you to kill anyone or hurt anyone I just wanted someone to talk to"

-"forgive me I've been overwhelmed lately"

"yeah me too so what happened to you after I left?" 

-"tt thought we were discussing your matters?" 

"oh come on Damian it's been a long time since I have talked to you" 

-"tt alright.. After you left things we're unwell with everyone we we're all concerned. I feared that you would not return. We all spent time trying to find you. Finally we did and the rest is history now what matters we're you wanting to discuss with me" 

"I can't remember anything" 

-"can you perhaps be more specific?" 

"I don't remember John or Jane there's so many things I don't remember.. I just feel lost I don't even remember who I am anymore Dami. I'm just S-scared.. I'm sorry I'm burdening you with all of this" 

-"no, no you could never burden me with anything I'm here... For you" 

"thanks Damian I guess I should thank you" 

-"thank me for what?" 

"for being there for my family, my dad I know my he can be hard to deal with" 

-"you're welcome Y/N" 

I heard someone knocking 

"Y/N dinners ready!" 

"I got to go" 

-"I understand I'm here if you ever need me or need to ask me anything please" 

"thanks Damian" 

Day's later we we're at the park I sat down John sat next to me. John started wheezing. 

"John!" I said 

Dad grabbed a inhaler?! John grabbed quickly using it. I took a deep breath he's OK no he isn't did he always have a inhaler is he ok. Dad held him I stared at him worrying 

"you ok buddy" he asked 

He nodded "I accidentally played by the trees" 

We went home dad carried John inside he grabbed the blanket putting it on John mom followed in her wheelchair. I texted Damian 

-when did John need a inhaler? 

I waited and waited 

-a few weeks before you disappeared 

-what triggers it?

-Tree nuts almonds, cashews, walnuts why did he need his inhaler again?

-yeah but he's OK now

-good and you

-I'm fine 

-Daisy do not blame yourself for this it is certainly not your fault 

-thanks Damian but it is I should've remembered what would've happened if mom and dad weren't there 

-Daisy it is not your fault I promise 

-thanks Dami


	3. Chapter 3

"got the snacks?" 

"yup!" 

"got your inhaler?" 

"yup! Can we go see uncle Dami now" 

"one more thing your forgetting" 

"no I'm not let's go now" 

He pushed me out the room I grabbed him tickling him he laughed. I carried him on my back and grabbed the bag. I drove to the Manor I pulled in John ran out I grabbed his bag. We went to the garden seeing Damian sitting on the bench in front of the pool 

"uncle Damian!" 

"John, Daisy" 

I sat next to him Titus ran up barking John played with him. I folded my arms staring at the ground 

"are you alright" 

"Y-yeah" 

"must you always lie" 

"I don't - look Dami I'm just don't worry about it" 

"I am so please don't keep me waiting" 

I heard Titus barking Damian and I ran we saw John with his arm on Titus wheezing. I quickly grabbed his inhaler it's empty! I picked John up and ran to the car Damian following close to me. He drove I got in the passenger seat John out of breath 

"it's going to be OK buddy!" 

Damian took off he pulled into the hospital I ran inside

"miss!" 

"it's my brother he's allergic to nuts" 

They took him I covered my face crying I felt Damian touch my shoulders I hugged him. I sat on the chair in the waiting room 

"I wish you would let me call Richard" 

I rolled my eyes calling dad my heart racing he answered 

-"hey sweetheart how's it going" 

"dad it's John his inhaler is empty I didn't know we're uh at the hospital" 

-"I'm on my way there!" 

I sat there dad and mom came along with the rest of my family. We waited Jason sat next to me handing me a cheeseburger 

"I c-can't eat right now" 

"just try to" 

I huffed and ate 

"John Grayson's parents" 

I watched mom and dad go to the doctor I saw them nodding. They walked off I started shaking. Damian put his arm around me I stopped 

"Daisy" 

John! I looked and saw him he's OK oh John this is all my fault. He picked him he crossed his legs around me 

"I'm so sorry buddy" 

He hugged me tighter we went home dad put John to bed. I sat on the couch feeling horrible I felt mom touch my head 

"this wasn't your fault sweetheart" 

"I know... I'm just not sure what to do anymore" 

"I know it's going to get better I promise" 

That night I walked to my bedroom 

"d-Daisy" 

I ran to his room "you ok?" 

He nodded rubbing his eye's "can you stay in here until I fall asleep" 

"sure buddy" 

I sat on his bed I rubbed his head 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth" 

"John what are you talking about" 

"I put the inhaler in the bag but I had already used it last night" 

"is there something you're not telling me bud" 

"I had a nightmare last night and was wheezing again" 

"oh John why didn't you tell me" 

"I didn't want you to worry about me" 

"John you are my little brother I'm always going to worry about you" 

He hugged my neck then I remembered I was 6 year's old mom and dad handed me a little boy. I remembered everything 

"it's gonna be OK I promise" 

"just promise you're not going to leave again" 

"I promise little John"

"you remembered!"


	4. Chapter 4

Damian's been helping me remember things I didn't or I did at one time. I sat in my room looking at pictures to try and gain my memory. I found one of my parents and me when I was born my parents we're very young. My mom was only 17 dad was 18 but they married and moved to Bludhaven. I kept looking I found one of Damian and I at the fair. I heard my phone Lian? I answered

"H-hello?"

-"hey Daisy you ok?"

I saw a picture of Lian, Colin?, Damian and me Lian my best friend the four of us used to hang out all the time

-"Daisy?"

"sorry Lian I'm just kinda having trouble remembering everything"

-"oh right Colin told me that Damian is worried about you"

"really?"

-"yeah he sounds like a wimp anyway Colin and I we're thinking you and Damian could come to Star City tomorrow to hang you game?"

"uh let me ask my parents"

"hey mom dad can I go see Lian tomorrow!"

"sure honey" mom said

"just stay out of trouble!" dad said

I rolled my eyes

"OK yeah I'm game Dami know?"

-"yeah Colin's going to come get you two"

"great soo I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

-"great! Bye sis"

"b-bye"

I hung up trying to remember all the things the four of us did. That morning I got ready to go to Star City

"you sure you don't want me to drop you off?"

"dad I'm.. 16 not 12"

"I know but your my little girl and always will be"

"I know now relax old man"

"I'm not old!"

I rolled my eye's I heard the door knocking

"that must be them bye dad"

He kissed my head I walked to the door

"bye sweetheart gave fun!"

"thanks mom bye John"

"bye sissy"

I opened the door and saw Colin and Damian

"hey guy's"

"hey Y/N ready"

"yeah"

I shut the door we left Colin drove us to Star City. He pulled into Big Belly Burgers I saw Lian she smiled and waved. We got out she ran and hugged me

"oh Daisy I missed you so much I've been having to take care of the boys ever since you've been gone!"

"hey!" Colin said

"oh shut it babe"

So they're a couple that's new I think we went inside. We sat in the booth Damian next to me Colin next to Lian

"so how have you been Daisy"

"I'm okay" I said sighing

We ordered our food Damian and I giving each other awkward looks. I would catch him staring he would look away. Then he would catch me doing the same. 

"we can go to my grandad Ollie's after we go to the store I need to get a dress for the party next week"

"party?" I asked 

"oh that's right every you, Colin, Damian and I go to gala both WE and Queen Industries fundraiser for a bunch a shut I don't remember" 

"Lian language" Colin said 

She smirked at him he huffed


	5. Chapter 5

We went to the store the boys went to try on tuxedo's wall we went to try on dresses. Lian and I looked 

"so when did you start liking Damian" 

"what?! No I'm not in love with Damian" 

"hmm mm you realize that I said like not love" 

"I need something for the party" 

"so do you think he's cute?" 

I huffed looking for a dress 

"what about you and Colin" 

"we started dating a week ago he's so sweet" 

She screamed I looked for danger 

"Daisy this dress is perfect!" 

I looked a long light blue dress at least everything is OK 

"I don't know Lian it's pretty I just hate dressing up" 

"oh shut up I bet Damian would like it" 

I grabbed it "only so you'll leave me alone" 

She snorted laughing she grabbed a red dress we went into the dressing room I put it on. I walked out Lian in her dress smiling I rolled my eye's 

"you look beautiful Daisy" 

The boys walked up Damian's eye's wide 

"you look beautiful Lian" Colin said 

"I now I look awful" I said 

"no you look lovely Dar-Daisy" Damian said 

"thanks Dami" 

"you should get it" Lian said 

"I didn't bring my wallet" 

"I'll pay for it Daisy" Damian said 

"Dami" 

"I inset" 

"thanks" 

We went to Lian's grandfather's house it was big like the Manor. I went with Lian to the kitchen waiting for the guys to get here with pizza. I folded my arms I can't be falling for Damian. I've got to many issues

"hey you ok?"

"uh yeah I'm fine"

"Daisy I know you don't remember me well but I'm your best friend you can tell me anything"

"I - it's been hard I'm trying to get ok, trying to remember. Damian's been helping me a lot I just feel like I am..."

"burdening him"

"yeah my dad would kill me if he found out how I feel about Damian. I've been having a lot of nightmare's over the past few months and I want to tell Damian I just feel bad about putting it on Dami"

"Daisy you shouldn't feel bad for anything I can't imagine what you went through I really missed my sister" she said crying

I hugged her I started crying we both laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

I got ready for the fundraiser wearing the dress Damian bought me.

"where did you get that dress?" mom asked

"Dami bought it for me"

"oh that was sweet of him"

"yeah"

We left I saw Lian and Colin she hugged me

"Damian should be here soon"

"thank you Colin" I said irritated

I saw Bruce, Selina and Damian he walked up to us 

"Daisy" 

"you're late" 

He grunted I laughed Colin grabbed Lian to the dance floor. 

"may I" he said 

Damian offering his hand I laughed nodding we danced 

"it's been a while since I have been this happy" 

"have you had less nightmares" 

"you heard me talking to Lian" 

"tt" 

I feel my cheeks getting red he smiled 

"do not worry Daisy I'm glad you spoke to me when you needed me. I worry when I don't hear from you" 

Damian's P. O. V 

I've never felt my heart beat this fast she leaned on my chest. I feel my cheeks getting red not wanting this moment to end

"Daisy time to go home!" John said

I sighed Daisy put her hand on my shoulder she moved my head down and kissed my cheek. Now I feel my entire body heat up

"thanks for the dance Dami"

"my Pl-pleasure"

She smiled at me and walked away I'm going to miss that dance. I saw Colin and Lian mocking me I grunted  
Daisy's P. O. V

We made it home we went inside dad slammed the door.

"Dick!" mom mumbled

"what do you think you we're doing?!"

"what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Damian! I will not have my daughter flirting you are too young"

"I'm sorry when did you and mom have me?"

"that's a entirely different situation Daisy we will not be discussing this more you will only see Damian as a friend nothing more"

Furious, speechless I slammed the door to my bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks later after not seeing Damian since we danced. I went on patrol with grandad in Gotham. I felt someone cover my mouth I elbowed him in the face I looked Damian?!

"oh Damian I'm so sorry!" 

"I'm alright Batgirl" 

"are you sure because your nose is bleeding" 

"my mistake perhaps I should not have underestimated you" 

"do that again and I will aim lower" 

"tt" 

I grabbed cape the end of my cape 

"I do not " I covered his lips 

I wiped his lips and nose he touched my hand I cleared my throat 

"I should uh I should be heading home" 

"I see perhaps I will see you again soon" 

"no promises" 

I made it home I went to my room 

"bed!!" 

I plopped on my bed exhausted I took my mask off

"Daisy Mary Grayson!"

I mocked crying shit! I sat up Dad opened my door waiting for him to start yelling

"I told you not to flirt with Damian! I told you to only look at him as a friend and you disobeyed me!"

"and how do you know I was looking at Damian and a certain way?"

"you're video cam!"

"oh so now you're spying on me"

"your my daughter I have a right to now every moment of second you do something out of line!"

"I'm out of line to help Damian when I'm the one who hurt him"

"yes! Exactly! Do not touch him! Don't even so much as think of him"

He walked out slamming my door I huffed trying not to cry. I changed clothes I sat on my bed I heard my phone Damian texted me

-I presume Richard is angry with me

-no only with me 

-I'm sorry I've caused conflict with you and your father

-don't worry about it Dami... How's your face?

-tt I'm alright nothing permanent

-good it would be a shame if I messed up your handsome face 

-tt are you implying that you think my face is handsome 

-in your dreams Wayne


	8. Chapter 8

Month after I turned 18 mom started walking again. I packed my bags and moved out against my family's wishes. I moved into a house out of town. Damian and I secretly spending a lot of time together. Knowing my dad would not approve. I sat on the couch raining outside I heard the door knocking I opened Damian 

"well hello to you to Dami" 

I let him in he sat on the couch holding back a whince. Shit Damian why do always have to worry me like this. I sat on the couch I tried to take his shirt off he grabbed my hands 

"I'm alright" 

I jerked him off I took his shirt off ignoring his protest revealing a broken rib bandaging wrapped around his chest and stomach. I leaned on the couch 

"why didn't you tell me that you were hurt" 

"I did not deem it necessary to speak of it" 

"we'll would you have liked it had I been hurt and decided to let you find out.. Just stay here" 

I walked to the kitchen looking for pain meds livid he didn't tell me what if something worse had happened. I dried my tears sniffing I felt Damian touch my hand 

"I'm alright Daisy I promise" 

"and what if you weren't! I could've lost you and never even got the chance to tell you I love you!" 

He was speechless I stormed off he grabbed my hand and kissed me

"I'm in love with you as well darling" 

I touched his cheeks he touched my hands rubbing them 

"your father is going to kill me" 

"he'll have to go over me" 

I could see the tiredness in his eye's I held his hand walking to my room. I moved the covers

"tt I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself" 

"does it look like I care now lay down before I make you" 

He laid down whincing I sat on the other side he touched my cheek I touched his. He kissed me I laid next to him......"Daisy! Colin and I are here!" 

Shit Damian grunted I got up and got dressed 

"be in there in a few seconds!" 

I walked in seeing Lian and Colin they both started laughing 

"w-what?" 

"L-look at your shirt" 

I looked shit Damian's shirt 

"took you two idiots this long" she said 

Damian walked in grunting they laughed harder


	9. Chapter 9

Month's later Lian and Colin got married. I sat on the couch with Damian both of us quiet

"darling I love you but I feel as if" I cut him off

"we need to tell my family yeah I know me too"

"let me talk with Richard about this"

"Dami I'll come with you"

"Daisy I must do this myself you know I respect your father and out of respect the fact I love him like my own brother I must do this"

I kissed his cheek he stood I hugged him he kissed my head.

Damian's P. O. V

I want to spend the rest of my life with Daisy but I must speak to Richard. The man who has been my brother and helped me learn how to be a man. I knocked John opened

"uncle Dami what are you doing here"

"is your father home"

I saw Richard 

"Damian?"

"Richard I need to speak with you"

He let me in we walked to the backyard

"what's wrong?"

"it's regarding Daisy I was wanting your blessing fo" he cut me off

"no! No she's to young! You will not have my blessing! You will not marrie my daughter!"

"I'm not asking to marrie her now I only wanted you to accept that we are together" 

"no! No way none I don't approve it I never will"

"dammit Richard! You may be Daisy's father but you are my brother you've always been there for me and I am sorry I fell in love with your daughter but I do love her I want to be with her"

He stormed inside slamming the door I covered my face frustration, anger, broken, I thought he cared more about me. Barbara walked out I huffed

"I assume that you are angry with me as well"

"just promise me you won't break my little girl's heart"

"I promise"

She hugged me I tried my hardest not to be broken. Weeks past at my father's for dinner with my the rest of my family. Everyone in the backyard I avoided Daisy against my wish. I went inside needing a break from the awkwardness

"what the hell did you do now kiss Daisy"

I looked at Todd "tt of course not don't be absurd"

"sure Damian sure.. So how long"

"how long what?"

"how long have you been in love with my niece"

"what?! I'm not in love with Daisy!"

"Dami relax I'm not going to kick your ass unless Daisy gives me reason to"

I drank my water surprised Todd approves he of all people I thought would hate me


	10. Chapter 10

Daisy's P. O. V

My eyes blindfolded Damian helping me walk somewhere. I hear him open a door and shut it

"Dami?"

"just don't move"

"OK babe"

"OK take it off"

I took my blindfold off seeing a large living room with rose petals I looked seeing Damian on his knee with a ring!

"Daisy you have been my best friend, my rock, my peace, my home, my love. You've shown me ways to love. I know things are unwell with certain matters. I do not care I only care about you and us. I love you Daisy Mary Grayson will you" I cut him off

"yes! Yes! Yes I will!"

He laughed crying as was I he out the ring on my finger he picked me up and kissed me. I looked around the house

"I hope you don't mind I wanted somewhere close to father. It's exactly like" I cut him off

"my dream house you went through my album oh Damian you didn't have to do all of this for me" 

"I did it because I love you" 

We walked to the kitchen it was large enough to fit 7 people. I can't believe this I feel like I am dreaming. He showed me our room how did he do all of this 

"did you do all of this on your own?" 

"perhaps our family and friends helped me" 

I kissed his cheek noticing him blush he should me upstairs 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. We went downstairs I noticed a door next to our room I opened it was medium sized room painted blue with nothing in it

"I thought perhaps you would like a room to whatever you want"

"I'll think about it"

I kissed Damian and I wrapped my arms around his neck

"darling I love you but are you sure you want this I know your father" I cut him off

"Dami I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

He hugged me tight kissing me we heard the door open 

"this calls for celebration!" Lian said 

I looked at them Lian and I hugged 

"I'm so happy for you!" 

"hmm me too" 

"congrats man took you this long" Colin said 

"tt shut up Colin" 

That night I went to my parents for dinner I knocked John opened

"hey sis"

"hey little John"

He hugged me "I'm happy to hear about you and Dami" he mumbled

"thanks John"

He smiled I walked in seeing mom cooking dad on the chair by the table

"hey dad hey mom"

"hey sweetheart"

"hey sweetie"

I hugged dad and mom I sat down with John on the couch. I hear my phone John texted me 

-when are you going to tell them

-when we eat

-I'll go see Jane mabye she's not busy

-come on John I need a little support

-I know I know so did you like the house

-loved it! It was quite the surprise

We sat at the table eating

"I uh need to tell you guy's something"

"yes" mom said

"Damian proposed I uh accepted"

"what?!"

"Dick!" mom said

"why can't you just accept that I love Damian and I'm spending the rest of my life with him"

"absolutely not no!" 

"don't you think I'm a little old for this dad?!" 

"you're still my daughter Daisy!"

I got up

"Daisy!" mom said

I stormed out


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding vows may not make since I tried

We announced our engagement to everyone we set the date in August. 5 months I went wedding dress shopping with mom, Mimi, Lian, Stephanie, Jane and Cassandra. I looked wishing my dad would approve of this. Mom touched my shoulder I cleared my throat

"so kitten what style are you thinking of"

"modest but not choking"

I tried on the dresses but nothing felt right. I heard my phone Damian I answered

-"how's it going my love"

"it's uh it's going"

-"I see.. Here shut your eye's"

"is this a another surprise because you're not supposed to be here"

-"just listen to my words beloved"

I shut my eyes 

"OK my eyes and lips are sealed"

-"Imagine a wedding with your closest friends and family decorations, flowers, you and me.. That's all that matters is you and me our love for each other. Now imagine your dress"

I imagined the perfect dress "I see it"

-"now open your eyes"

I looked more and saw the dress! I smiled

"you are so amazing baby I love you so much Damian"

-"I love you too darling"

He hung up I picked the dress and tried it on I walked to the girls

"oh! I'm going to start crying" mom said

I looked in the mirror I noticed mom and Meme crying. They put the vail in my hair everyone smiling.

"you want it sweetheart" mom asked

I nodded "yeah I do"

Mom hugged me I started crying

"I know sweetheart I know just give him some time"

Barbara's P. O. V

I tried on dresses for the wedding Dick sitting on the bed. I shot him a glare 

"what the hell was that for"

"I've had about enough of your behavior Dick! Damian and Daisy are getting married rather if you approve or not! We've already lost our daughter I do not intend to lose her again!"

"do you not understand that's exactly why I don't approve when Ra's dies Damian well be his air!"

"are you honestly that ignorant! Dammit Dick you are as bad as my dad was! Don't you see how much you are hurting them.. They love you and your breaking their hearts. Now I'm going to the Manor you best have your ass at the wedding tomorrow!"

I stormed out with John leaving my husband to think


	12. Chapter 12

Daisy's P. O. V

In my wedding dress in the dressing room 30 minutes until I marrie the man I love. 

"I promise you he'll come"

I sighed mom looked out the window

"he's here!"

He's here he didn't let me down I heard a knock

"who is it?" I asked

"sweetheart it's me I need to speak with you"

"you've had every chance to talk to me dad"

"please Daisy just a few minutes"

"fine"

I walked out he put his hands on my shoulders 

"you look beautiful"

"thanks dad"I said irritated 

"please just let me talk to you"

"if this is some last ditch effort your not changing my mind" 

He sat on the bench I sat next to him

"we we're so young, so young I didn't know the first thing about being a dad. I was terrified your mom was somehow calm.. Months went by you were born premature scared your mom and I to death.. I was so scared to even touch you. Year's went by the first time I let you go on patrol on your own. The worst mistake of my life" tears falling from his face "I thought I lost my baby girl.. Then you came back and I promised myself that I would never let anything or anyone hurt you..that I would never let you fall"

"you're going to have to let me fall dad or I'll never fly I'm happy with Damian we both want you in our lives"

"please forgive me for not being here for, for failing as a father" he said crying

I hugged him he hugged me tight both of us crying 

"it's OK dad"

"I'm so sorry baby"

Moments later dad walked me down the isle he lifted my veil over my head and kissed my cheek. I stood in front of Damian both of us holding hands

"you may be seated" everyone sat down "we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony the bride and groom will read there vows they wrote"

I looked at me him held I grabbed my paper my eyes swelling 

"I Daisy Grayson take Damian Wayne has my husband. Dami all my life you have been my best friend, my rock, my peace, my home, my love and more. I love you when I'm mad, I love you when I'm scared, I love you when the seasons change. Everyday of every painstaking moment I will love you" 

He put my ring on my finger he grabbed his paper and read

"I Damian Wayne take Daisy Grayson has my wife. I'm not one for words my love so I'll go with my heart. I spend every moment of my life thinking about how you can ever love someone like me. Wondering how can I earn your love and affection. Yet you always love me anyway" he crumbled the paper tossing it behind him Colin caught it "I love you" 

I put the ring on his finger both of us tried not to cry 

"you may now kiss the bride" 

He grabbed me and leaned down kissing me we ran down the isle. 

Dick's P. O. V 

I saw my little dancing with Damian Barbara kissed my neck 

"so you finally stopped living up to your name" Jason said 

I rolled my eyes Tim elbowed me I sighed 

"just you two wait" I said 

"please Jane's staying my little girl for the rest of her life" 

"keep telling yourself that Jay" 

We waved them goodbye they got in the car Damian started the car I ran up don't cry you big emotional idiot

"dad?"

I touched her cheek I looked at Damian and my daughter 

"I've made many mistakes I don't expect you two to forgive me but the one thing that wasn't was having you two in my life. Don't stay gone too long alright" I stepped back they left "kids"

**Author's Note:**

> Want more just comment!


End file.
